Desire is everlasting
by Izzfrogger
Summary: ive just done this again so people can watch the songvid, this is a very late happy doomsday story!:thanks for the review i got on my old version it really did make my day anyway pleaseplease review it would mean the world to me xxxizzfroggerxxx


READ THIS BEFOR THE STORY. 

Disclaimer: I do not own the doctor who, or any songs and quotes in this story

look, I KNOW u don't like songfics, but PRETTY PLEASE read the quotes/poems (underlined) and the songs, because they fit the doctor and rose so well, its my specialty matching the perfect songs to people, u name it, I can match on for them :)

IMPORTANT NOTICE:

ps. if u want to listen to '**_time in a bottle_**'-the song in this story, go on and search _doctor who ninth nine rose Billie piper _in the top right corner of the screen and click on the songvid that's called

_**time in a bottle-doctor who songvid**_

enjoy:) its worth watching it, its FANTASTIC:)-and i hope you enjoy and REVIEW my story:) 'smiles sweetly'

I HAVE THE FULL OFFICAL SCRIPTS FOR DOCTOR WHO SEASON ONE:CHRISTOPHER ECCLESTON-EMAIL ME if you want of need any info or lines from season one-not to be sold on ebay or any other site.u can email me day or night and i'll reply as fast as i can. (eg. i can email the dalek script to u from where the dalek meets the doc, feel free my budds)

By the way, BAD WOLF WAS NOT METIONED ON PLATFORM ONE-it's not in the script.

------------------

The doctor still dreams about her.

Yes, he had loved other companions, but not like this. That was friendship, this was real love. It felt like his soul had been ripped apart again and again, the loss slowly killing him. The time war, Rose…..

He wandered aimlessly round the TARDIS, hands in pockets, and found himself in a familiar place.

Rose's room.

Her sweet scent still lingers their, like a pale rose still clinging on to the winters chill.

He walked sadly to her cabinet desk, and looked in her old mirror. His old, tried face starred back at him hollowly. There was no way he could get her back.

A stray tear fell down his face, dropping silently on the floor.

Suddenly he noticed an old, leather book, hidden under a pile of books and stuff on her desk.

He gently pulled it out of the pile, careful as not to knock over her things.

He went and sat on the bed.

He hand smoothed over the black leather cover, as he looked at the faded gold words on the cover.

'Diary of Rose Tyler' it said. His eyes started to sting as he open up the book to the first page.

The Doctor couldn't help but grin as he read a green post-it note stuck across the front page.

'GET THE HELL OUT OF MY DIARY, DOCTOR' it read in capitals. She just knew him too well.

His grin turned to a sad smile as he turned the pages, reading her accounts of past adventures, and there were even some odd doodles of some goofy daleks which made him laugh. He knew that she loved him. And he loved her too. Tears now fell freely from his face, dropping onto the diary, making the ink run.

_Time goes by so fast, people go in and out of your life. You must never miss the opportunity to tell these people how much they mean to you._

If only I'd had enough time too tell her, he thought. If only she knew how much I really cared. If only I had told her sooner. If only, if only I could be with her now, and tell her how much I loved her – how badly she had broken my hearts. If only…..

Suddenly a idea spring to his mind as he put the book down and rushed towards the main console room, a manic old grin on his face. There was still hope.

_You can shed tears that she is gone,  
or you can smile because she has lived.  
You can close your eyes and pray that she'll come back,  
or you can open your eyes and see all she's left.  
Your heart can be empty because you can't see her,  
or you can be full of the love you shared.  
You can turn your back on tomorrow and live yesterday,   
or you can be happy for tomorrow because of yesterday.  
You can remember her only that she is gone,  
or you can cherish her memory and let it live on.  
You can cry and close your mind,  
be empty and turn your back.  
Or you can do what she'd want:  
smile, open your eyes, love and go on." _

By David Harkins

Rose sat on the edge of her bed on her room. She had been in the parallel world for two months now. It was just the same old life - wake up, go to work, come back home, go to bed. Nobody saw much of her. She would just stay in her room all day and grieve. She couldn't believe that he had gone - but she was true to her word- 'I would never miss it for the world', and that was true. She sometimes cried at night, when no one else was awake, she missed him so much; it felt like she had been ripped in two.

They would never know how much she missed him and the life she had, how much she had loved him, and how deeply. Mickey would only truly be a friend. She loved him, but not like she loved the doctor. If only she could hold him one last time, hold his hand, and run and smile with him. If only……

A stray tear slid down her face, landing on the unclean, crinkled bed.

Suddenly she heard a voice from the radio slice through her thoughts.

'And now we have a special request for Miss Rose Tyler! I hope your listening out there, Rose, enjoy.'

Rose just stared in disbelief as she looked at the radio. Could it be from _him? _The _Doctor?_

A song floated through the room, the guitar chords strumming through the room, as a voice began to sing.

'If I could save time in a bottle  
The first thing that I'd like to do  
Is to save every day  
Till eternity passes away  
Just to spend them with you'

It was from him! She though with joy

'If I could make days last forever  
If words could make wishes come true  
I'd save every day like a treasure and then,  
Again, I would spend them with you'

A treble sadness ripped through her heart.

'But there never seems to be enough time  
To do the things you want to do  
Once you find them  
I've looked around enough to know  
That you're the one I want to go  
Through time with'

She felt her heart was being ripped out. He loved her, and now she was certain.

'If I had a box just for wishes  
and dreams that had never come true  
The box would be empty  
Except for the memory  
Of how they were answered by you'

She could never see him again. Or go with him. Her eyes started to sting with hot tears.

'But there never seems to be enough time  
To do the things you want to do  
Once you find them  
I've looked around enough to know  
That you're the one I want to go  
Through time with'

The cords faded away.

Her soul felt like it was being ripped apart again. The doctor must of sent it, how she didn't know how, and she knew that she could never see him again. She couldn't help it, and she bust out crying. Hot, burning tears of pain and longing poured down her face, splashing on her jeans as she cried in her hands.

Jackie stumbled in through the door.

'I just w.. .' She cut off as she saw rose sobbing in her hands on the bed with the radio.

Jackie rushed towards rose as she gave her a hug, as she sat down on the bed.

'What's the matter?' she asked, already knowing the answer. Rose sobbed on her shoulder as Jackie rubbed her back soothingly.

'I...I...ii..It's just I m.m.iss him s..s.s..So much,' she sobbed onto Jackie's shoulder as she hugged her tightly.

'I know,' Jackie said, rocking her.

Anger built up inside of her. She didn't know _anything_ about the doctor. Her doctor.

'No you don't,' she said quietly but angrily. Jackie was taken aback by her anger, and pulled back a bit, placing her hands on rose's shoulders.

Rose gave her a cold glare, sending shivers down Jackie's spine.

'You don't know anything,' she snapped nastily, taking her back, she had never heard so much venom in her voice before, 'you don't know how it feels, to have done all that, gone to other planets, fight monsters, then just loose it, spending day after day, doing the same thing, for years and years, and I'm SICK of it,' her voice lost her venom, replaced by overwhelming sadness. Her voice dropped almost a whisper now.

'I loved him.' Jackie stared with sadness at rose as she held her in a tight embrace, allowing. It was obvious that she had loved him from first sight. She could never get her back now - her rose - she was changed forever. She wasn't the daughter she used to know, she was almost alien now. She never saw or talked to anyone anymore.

Rose sobbed in her mothers arm. She just missed him so much.

Suddenly a groaning, whining noise filled the room. Rose froze, and quickly untangled herself from her mum. She knew that noise. The TARDIS!

But the doctor couldn't come, could he? Or was there a parallel doctor? For all she knows there could be. But why would he be there-or was there more Time lords in their universe? But if it was the doctor, how did he get through? Did another alien punch a hole through the universe? Was there another group of Daleks in there void ships-or aliens? And even if the doctor got through, wouldn't all the Cybermen and Daleks be able to get out of the void? out of hell? into this world?

She banished all the thoughts out of her head as she stood up and stepped forward. A gust of wind came through, slamming the bedroom door backwards, and the oh-so familiar TARDIS appeared right in front of her. Jackie was still on the bed in shock as rose stood in front of the TARDIS. Suddenly the TARDIS door swung inwards, and out appeared the doctor, her doctor. He was still wearing his pinstripe trousers and brown jacket, his brown/blonde hair ruffled up. He looked shocked as he looked around. His eyes focused on rose. His rose. He grinned. Rose grinned as well; she loved to see that grin-so exited and innocent in its own way. She rushed up to the doctor and hugged him-hard. Jackie smiled and stood up. Eventually! She thought.

The doctor hugged Rose back. He wouldn't be surprised if his ribs crushed, but he didn't care as he hugged her back equally tightly. He closed his eyes and took a big breath in, inhaling her warm, spicy sent. They broke apart, but still holding on to each other, like they would never let go. Rose's mind had practically gone numb. He was back! She had waited and he had come back.

'How,' she whispered. The doctor smiled sadly and hugged her again.

'Well I looked for a tear in the universe to here in all space and time, and I found one, so I managed to get through the tear by using the power from the TARDIS to rip it open...'

He carried on, but to be honest, she wasn't really listening as she snuggled in closer to him. It didn't matter how he got here, she didn't care anymore. The only thing that that mattered was that he was here now, this day, this second. There was no way anyone could get her away from the doctor now. She smiled as she looked back up at the doctor, who still talking.

'...so that's how I got here.' He looked at Rose, who was looking up at him, still embraced in the hug. He frowned.

'You haven't listened to a word I've just said have you?' She laughed. Oh how the doctor loved that tinkling laugh. So innocent and happy. The doctor couldn't help but smile. They broke apart and the doctor spotted Jackie and his smile half faded.

'You're not going to slap me are you?' he said nervously. Jackie narrowed her eyes and managed to keep a smile off her face.

'How dare you left Rose!' she said angrily as she advanced towards the doctor. The doctor backed fractionally into the TARDIS, a hint of fear in his eyes. Rose burst out laughing, knowing that Jackie was definitely not angry. Jackie clenched her jaw to stop herself grinning as she advanced on the doctor.

'You little.. .' she rushed at the doctor and he bowed his head and covered his face with his hand quickly to avoid a slap. Rose was laughing harder than ever now, rolling around on the bed, breathless. The doctor closed his eyes and prepared for impact. Jackie grinned and gave the doctor a very big hug, squishing him hard. The doctor came out from beneath his hands and awkwardly hugged her back, blushing, as he looked over at rose, who was currently laughing her head of. They broke apart, Jackie starring him right in the eye.

'But if you ever hurt or leave her again, you will be slapped,' she warned, smiling. He smiled back and looked back at rose.

'Shall we go then, you still haven't seen Barcelona yet?' he grinned.

'We're going already?' said rose both taken back and exited. She turned to her mum and hugged her.

'I'm sorry, I love you, tell Mickey and the other bye for me,' she smiled; both she and Jackie had tears in their eyes. The doctor rolled his eyes - weird human emotions.

'Bye, love you too, keep care of yourself,' she smiled. The doctor stepped forward.

'We might not be able to see each other but we'll be able to call you,' he said to Jackie, handing her a mobile. She smiled as they move to the TARDIS.

'Goodbye,' she said as they grinned and went into the TARDIS. A tear dropped down Jackie's face but she smiled anyway. They had both finally found what they needed.

The TARDIS sent up a gush of wind as it slowly disappeared onto thin air.

-----------------------------

Rose smiled as she walked into the TARDIS, or what she liked to call home. The doctor was already dashing round the console as he babbled.

'I've just fixed the tear, we're back in the proper universe!' he smiled happily as he walked over to her. Rose looked questioningly at him.

'I just wanted to say..' he said nervously, looking at the ground.

'What?' she said, gently cupping her hand round his chin, and lifting his face to look at her.

The doctor was taken back by her affection and summoned up the courage to say it. He had been an idiot before, he had almost lost her twice and he had never said it. He had nearly said it at the end of doomsday (or so he liked to call it), but he was just out of time. Now was the time to say it. He looked into her concerned face with determined eyes.

'I love you, Rose Tyler.' there, he said it. He felt pride well up in his heart-he said it! For the first time in months a true smile broke he face.

'And I love you too, doctor?' She said happily. She had waited for so long to hear him say it, and now he had. Nothing in the world could stop her now, and she felt impossibly happy. They grinned at each other, as the doctor's mouth came crashing down on hers. Rose willingly let him in, and practically crumbled. It was incredible! There tongues fought a battle and explored each others mouths thoroughly. Rose suppressed a groan. She had waited so long for this. It was unlike any kiss (_snog_ her brain corrected her) she had ever had. Fireworks seemed to explode as her tongue slid in. He tasted of everything. Like all the fruits you could imagine mixed into one, in one mindboggerling taste. The doctor explored Rose's mouth. He knew he shouldn't be doing this but it felt so right. Her mouth was warm and soft and he practically melted into it.

One thing was for sure though. Nothing could stop them now. The unstoppable force - The Oncoming Storm and the Bad Wolf, together as one.

Nothing would go wrong now, because fate had brought them together, and would never separate them.

If there is one thing you should know it's this: love can come in any shape or form, and once it's there, it's unstoppable, and everlasting.

And that was the story of the bad wolf. The woman that came and went, traveled through universes, and finally found true love.

-------------------------

hope u like it-NO SPELL CHECK- PLEASE NO FLAMES, BE NICE

Please read and review, and thanks for reading, I love u all:)


End file.
